I've Been Wholocked!
by thefrizzycurlyblonde
Summary: Agatha is an English teen who lives in Ohio. She feels like she doesn't fit in but, that's because she is different, she just doesn't know in what ways, and just how important she really is. Rated T because I really don't know how to classify (I'm new to the site).
1. Chapter 1: My Mum Burns the Chips

As I walked down the street in my pink high tops and navy blue dress I wondered what the scientist who proved warp speed was possibly thinking. Everyone knew that we were not supposed to bend space-time like it was a piece of rubber. Didn't rubber bands snap and break at some point if you stretched and bent it too much? When I arrived home I decided that whatever my mum was cooking for tea didn't smell good at all. "Mum? I'm home!" I shouted from the sitting room. "How was your day?" Asked my mum. "Great!" I lied.

It had not been a great day and I was starting to think there will ever be another good day in my life. First off today I woke up at seven o'clock. Not good when you have to leave at seven fifteen to walk to school on time. Then, once I did get to school, after throwing on (literally) a dress and slipping on my shoes, I accidentally dropped my advanced physics book in a puddle of water made by the water fountain.

Today was not my day. I walked into advanced physics, soggy book and all, with a groan. "Mrs. Hartley-Fischer" I said with suppressed sarcasm. Mrs. Hartley-Fischer was the meanest substitute teacher, ever! At least Mr. Smith was fun. This old bat was a woman of not few words.

I sat down and smirked at my best mate behind me as she tried to suppress giggles. "What?" I whispered pointedly to her. "Nothing" she quickly whispered back. I wondered what she was talking about when suddenly I had heard the voice of the one and only Mrs. Hartley-Fischer clear her throat and rap her desk with a ruler. "Agatha!" She scolded at me harshly. "Stop that jibber jabber and get to work!" She had hissed. "You need to do problems one through fifty on page three hundred seventy two." "Yes ma'am" I said politely. I didn't need to get on her bad side that morning.

* * *

Later that evening. I tried to finish unpacking the sci-fi room. We had just moved to Ohio last summer from the UK and I had no room for all of my Star Wars, Star Trek, and Sherlock memorabilia in my room so we turned the basement into a sci-fi room. It had a tv, six shelves for movies, three shelves for memorabilia, and lastly but definitely not least by any standards, a complete replica of the Starship Enterprise's bridge and all the comfyness (AN: and yes, that's a word in MY "dictionary")of the chairs intact.

I started putting snow globes, mini figurines, and movies away when I noticed something moving in the basement's bathroom. "Hello?" I asked. "Anyone there?" I crept further toward the lavatory until all of a sudden something jumped out at me. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I got trampled. Then I remembered about little puppy in the basement and laughed, "Nicola, don't do that to me. I mean it!" I scolded sternly at my poodle puppy.

I continued unpacking until tea time in which I ate macaroni and cheese because my mother had burnt every piece of fish left in our house trying to make fish and chips herself. I wasn't going through the torture afterwards again to spare her feelings no matter how much I loved her.

I grabbed a shower, brushed my hair, and climbed into bed. I continued reading my favorite novel by Agatha Christie, my namesake. I yawned and looked at the time, it was ten thirty-nine. "Time to go to bed," I thought to myself.

* * *

**AN: I know, not very long at all. I just don't like putting 'fillers' in my story (random things to make the story longer).**


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Is In Our Midst

I woke up the next morning feeling horribly like a zombie. I then realized something important. I most definitely was not at home. In my bed. Where I should've been. Where I wanted to be. "What in Gallifrey are you?!" Said a man with a very confused dress sense.

His second statement made a bit more sense. "You're ginger!" He exclaimed.  
I had found out that his name was the Doctor and he liked bananas, Jammie Dodgers, and longed to be ginger.

"My name is Agatha," I finally told him. "Ooh, like Agatha Christie?" He asked with a big smile on his face. "Quite, actually my mum named me after her," I replied. It was true, my mum was a huge bookworm and so was my dad.

"Where am I?" I finally had the courage to ask. "You are inside Donna's house," he replied quizzically. "Who?" I managed to squeak out. "Donna Noble, she was my companion," he said. "Your what?," I asked, feeling kind of awkward. "I am a traveler and she traveled with me," he said. "Oh, well, I'm a student in America," I blurted. "America?" He asked, looking very confused. "I'm from Cardiff," I answered before he became really, properly confused. "Oh, that sums it up," he stated. I then asked what was on my mind, "where are you from?" He looked sad for a bit but, he perked right up, " I am from Gallifrey" I gasped but, he didn't notice, he was lost in his own world.

"Where is it?" I asked, not knowing what had come over me. I felt a tingle go down my spinal cord and I shivered. "I know about Gallifrey, I meant your TARDIS," I said while trying to figure out that tingling sensation that kept getting increasingly noticeable. He turned sheet white an continued to stare. "What are you talking about?" He asked cautiously. "Huh?" I snapped out of it really quick, in all honesty I really didn't know what had come out of my mouth.

"You said something about a TARDIS. Why?" He inquired. "I don't think I did," I answered carefully. "Yes, you asked me where my TARDIS was."  
"Mister, I know that I didn't," I said very confused, "I don't even know what a tarter is." "You mean a TARDIS?" He asked with a grin that he tried to conceal. although, I could still see the look of worry in his eyes. "Anyway... How do I get home?" I asked Mr. Smith. "I haven't the foggiest!"

* * *

**AN: I know, I know... EXTREMELY short chapter here... as i said, I hate putting filler in!**


End file.
